<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watching by tsukkishine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230912">watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine'>tsukkishine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Exhibitionism, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Not Beta Read, Top Kageyama Tobio, Voyeurism, a little fluffy I guess, slightly mutual masturbation i guess?, writing more than 1000 words is my cryptonite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama accidentally catches tsukishima fingering himself in the locker room and can’t get it out of his head so he does the next best thing...use it as masturbation material! </p><p>you guys know the drill by now not beta read and lowercase capitals are a style choice!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really wanted to include more about how tsukki would become super pliant after being fucked as i love the trope of ‘fucking the arrogance out of someone’ so i might write a continuation for this eventually!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kageyama can’t stop thinking about it. </p><p>obviously he didn’t realise the other boy was in there when he’d went to the changing room and there was no way he could have imagined what said boy was doing, so really it’s not his fault. so why does he still feel so guilty? </p><p>it was kageyamas turn to lock up the gym, and he’d decided to be nice and let every leave early with the promise that he would finish the rest of the cleaning by himself (not with ulterior motives or anything, of course not). so you can probably imagine his surprise when walking into the locker room only to get an eyeful of his teammate practically sobbing on the floor.<br/>
tsukishima lay there against the wall, slightly curled in on himself as weak cries and shivers wracked through his lanky body. as much as kageyama hated to admit his heart dropped seeing the taller boy, they weren’t exactly close but the fact that he’d never seen the boy like this before immediately worried him and he was about to take a step towards him when another little cry from the other stopped him. </p><p>“hahhh... fuck! harder!”</p><p>that did not sound like sounds of pain. kageyamas brain was shutting down as he tried to comprehend what he had walked in on and whether this was real life. but sure enough if he looked closer he could see tsukishimas hand inside his pants, moving almost frantically now as he threw his head back against the wall and moaned up at the ceiling. he was so confused he wanted to shout at the boy, like what the fuck is he doing getting off in their shared locker room but the anger fizzles as he hears a wet squelch fill the room, followed by another one of the other boys whimpers. fuck. how did he not realise sooner. tsukishima wasn’t just getting off, he was fingering himself. fuck. kageyama really needs to leave now, he’s need to forget this happened.</p><p>so that’s exactly what he does, he leaves a note and the keys by the door, writing some shitty excuse on why he couldn’t lock up and hopes tsukishima sees it before leaving and decides to lock up himself. </p><p>it’s been hours now and kageyama is still thinking about it, he’s been tossing and turning in his bed practically sweating bullets since he got home. why can’t he get it out of his head, would he have been able to forget if it was just him jerking off instead of fingering himself? why had he even stayed long enough to notice? god he must be a freak, most normal guys first instinct would be to leave straight away but for some reason kageyama had stayed and watched his (somewhat) friend fuck himself onto his fingers. fucking freak. </p><p>he can’t stop thinking about the sound it made, about the times he’d caught glimpses of tsukishima pale pretty hands before, his nails were perfectly manicured, almost like a girls, and his fingers were long and slender. he can’t stop thinking about them inside him. what if... what if it were his own. he’s not thinking it because he’s turned on by it of course not, that would be fucking gross but... kageyamas fingers are shorter, a little stubbier and they’re tanner too, what would they look like disappearing into the blonde boys pink rim. </p><p>what the fuck. </p><p>his dicks pushing against his pyjamas now and he doesn’t see a reason to stop as he reaches a hand down to palm at himself, so he keeps going. thoughts of it would feel, how would the other boys face look as he fingered him, would he be embarrassed? or would he still have the mean stare he usually wears? no, no kageyama knows he wouldn’t as he witnessed it earlier. maybe he’d be openly desperate for more, begging kageyama to hurry up and just fuck him already. kageyama finally pulls his pants and boxers down and begins a steady pace against his cock as the images get more and more vivid. </p><p>tsukishima was so sly, fucking into himself in an area all their teammates use practically daily, maybe he’d beg kageyama to fuck him there too, he’d send these little shy and embarassed looks so out of character from him the next day whenever someone sits or leans against somewhere kageyama had fucked him. </p><p>maybe they’d do it while the others were just outside practicing, and kageyama would have to shove the fingers he used earlier to open the taller boy into his mouth to stop him from alerting the others to what’s going on in the locker room. fuck. he’s getting so close. </p><p>he’d be so good to tsukishima too, fill him so well, so all he’d be able to do is slur kageyamas name and drool (preferably around his cock but that thoughts for another night) and tsukishima would be so sluggish once satiated, falling against kageyama and giving him a lazy little smirk as he whines for the shorter boy to clean him up and redress him. oh fuck. </p><p>kageyamas grip hardens as he feels his balls getting tight and soon he’s cumming into his hands and over his bedsheet, the thought of tsukishima happily kissing against him after kageyama has fucked all the arrogance out of him sending him over the edge. </p><p>he’ll have to confront tsukishima about this at some point but it can wait, and with that he gets to clean himself.</p><p>kageyama doesn’t need to know that tsukishima noticed him standing at the door of the locker room and came the hardest he ever has to the thought of the raven haired boys eyes drinking in the sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>